Little Things
by oOItaOo
Summary: Él se había ido, entregándole un legado que no le pertenecía; todo lo que había amado, todo lo que había ansiado, robado a su mejor amigo.


**Advertencia:** tanto las situaciones como los personajes descritos son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y, como siempre, todo comentario es bien recibido._

* * *

 **Little things**

El sol se derramaba sobre la palidez que bañaba su piel clara, los ojos entrecerrados, luchando entre el sueño y el deber; las sábanas enredadas, aferrando su cuerpo, amarrándolo a ella, de vuelta a su pecho ligeramente insinuado bajo la seda y los lazos. Sus brazos la buscaban a tientas, la calidez que emanaba de cada parte de ella; sus labios inquietos se torcían en el deseo de besarla de nuevo, de besarla para siempre, sellando sus bocas en ese pequeño gesto de amor. Su figura se desdibujaba, enterrada entre mantas y oscuridad, pero él podía verla, trazar con los ojos vueltos su perfil, recorrer la calidez que emanaba de ella, de ese extraño amor que ambos compartían, que no tenía medida ni final, que no se podía comparar porque era único en su maravilla, especial. La contempló revolverse ligeramente en sueños, volteándose, huyendo de los primerizos rayos de sol que luchaban por filtrarse y llegar a ella, despertarla de la placidez en la que se envolvía.

Esos eran instantes felices, momentos en los que podía olvidarse de todo y sentir la dicha de tenerla, de amanecer junto a ella, de tocarla y sentirla suya, de compartir todo el amor que ambos se entregaban. Pero, aún la felicidad desbordante que Tessa le producía, poder estar con ella le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, a quien le había robado la vida que se había construido.

Jem era el reflejo en el que se veía, sus ojos de plata fundida le decían la verdad; él había sido su mayor pecado, él había sido la única persona que había dejado que le quisiera, a la que había querido en mucho tiempo. Había agrietado el muro con el que se defendía, hasta acariciar su corazón, hasta volverle vulnerable; y no le importaba. Por él lo habría dado todo. Por él se habría sacrificado, no importaba el precio; por él había luchado por ser mejor, por ser digno de estar a su lado, poder salvarle. Pero al final le había perdido; lo mejor que tenía se había marchitado entre sus manos, polvo y olvido, cenizas para llenar su boca de sombras y dolor. Y, a cambio de todo lo bueno que él le había dado, él sólo le había podido ofrecer traición. Porque había deseado a la misma mujer que él había amado, porque había sufrido por culpa de ese amor que ambos compartían y que no podía tener. Porque había soñado que Tessa le quería, que le elegía a él en lugar de aquel con quien se había prometido, a quien de verdad amaba. Había deseado poder tenerla tan desesperadamente que sólo las noches conocían su sufrimiento, la agonía de sentirse dividido, de darse a dos personas a las que, invariablemente, defraudaría.

Jem había entregado su vida para que ambos pudieran ser libres de quererse, de había sacrificado, luchando contra su propia voluntad, contra la propia muerte que había ido a recogerle y a quien ansiaba entregarse. Si Jem hubiera muerto, quizás sería peor, si es que peor podía ser ese sentimiento perenne que se había instalado, frío e inhóspito, en un recóndito lugar de su corazón. Sabía que estaba bien, pero en lo más hondo, cuando no le veía el lugar donde ambos habían firmado su amistad para siempre se sentía vacío; donde antes latía con su vida otra vida igual ahora su pecho se agitaba a solas. Tenía a Tessa, gracias al ángel que no se había ido, pero aun así era como vivir con el corazón dividido, unido por una franja glacial que sólo se derretía a su lado, cuando ella sonreía, cuando le tocaba, cuando la veía perdida entre páginas. Pero la otra parte añoraba a su Parabatai con tanta fuerza que se podía romper; las notas distantes del violín, sus ojos brillantes, como ascuas bailando sobre plata, las risas que habían compartido, su destino entretejido que sólo la muerte podría separar. Y, por unos días, creyó que le había perdido. Su runa había llorado sangre y humo mientras Jem se volvía un desconocido incluso para sí mismo, convirtiéndose en algo distinto, algo que aún no lograba entender. La agonía de la separación le había llevado a la locura, a un acto que no tenía perdón y del que no se arrepentía. Las estrellas serían para siempre testigos de lo que en aquella noche había acontecido, del dolor que ambos habían compartido, de la certeza de que, pronto, todos morirían y de que ya nada tenía sentido.

Y, aunque él les había bendecido, seguía sintiéndose incorrecto, como si robase esos momentos a otra persona, alguien que sí merecía todo ese amor que Tessa tenía. Pero ahí estaba, sentado a su lado, su cabello revuelto bajo la palma de su mano, sus labios surcando su piel, buscando los suyos, piel contra piel, tan íntimo como la runa que una vez le permitió compartir la vida más hermosa que jamás había conocido, aquella que para siempre pertenecería a Jem, a su mejor amigo, la tercera alma que le completaba y le hacía ser más fuerte, más valiente, mejor.


End file.
